Just Friends
by UchihaChick95
Summary: One shot FYI lol read and see what this love story's about! :


Just Friends

I don't own the lyrics to this song, I don't own Nicholas Jonas OR Joe Jonas nor do I have ownership of the Jonas brothers and all their AMAZING songs! Though, I wish I did!

Enjoy the story ;D

'_There she goes again, _

_The girl I'm in love with,_

_It's cool we're just friends…'_

The first bell rung, Liz and I were making our way to algebra class. We had two minutes to walk across Coolidge High School before second bell rung; we gave our fellow band geeks high fives as we started jogging. That's of course how I met her. She was the drummer and I was the piano-slash-drummer in fourth grade. Her drum stick flew out of her hand during a concert, it got caught in my hair, we spent an hour trying to get it out.

We made it to class almost as soon as the second bell rung.

'_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual _

_It's cool we're just friends…'_

She sat next to her 'boyfriend', Ian, while I sat across the room next to the window. I don't understand how everybody knows he's cheating on her, except for her. I don't want to be the one to break it to her, so I keep quiet. I just know she can do way better. Mr. Pineapple wrote an expression on the board.

_'Nick Jonas'_ I wrote on my paper.

Y=2+3/2x

"Mr. Jonas, if I were to graph this line, where would the y-intercept be?" Mr. Pineapple asked me.

"Two." I answered with a sigh. Liz looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. Ian hit her lightly, I hope, on the shoulder and glared at her. Jerk.

"…And Mrs. Collins, what is the slope?" Mr. Pineapple asked her.

"The rise is three while the run is two." She stated, sounding proud.

"Correct, both of you." I nodded at Liz and gave her a thumbs up.

VVVVVVVV

I threw my bag down on my bed and jumped on the computer. Not literally….

'_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Fallin' in love just you and me_

'_Till the end of time_

'_Till I'm on her mind it'll happen..'_

'New Im' it was from Liz! I opened it.

BndxXGeekxXBabe:Yo!

NickXthaXPrez: Hey!

BndxXGeekxXBabe: Nice job in Alge. Today, lol.

NickXthaXPrez: Thnx U 2

BndxXGeekxXBabe: Did yuh know Ian was cheating on me?

NickXthaXPrez: Uhh..No did you break up with him?

BndxXGeekxXBabe: Yeah, duh!

'_Small talk on IM _

_Just one word sentences_

If I had my way

We'd talk and talk all day'

NickXthaXPrez: Gud, I don't want you to get hurt. R u fine?

BndxXGeekxXBabe: Yah, of course, besides I started liking somebody else. =]

'Aww man,' I thought.

NickXthaXPrez: Oh cool 4 u. =] who is it?

BndxXGeekxXBabe: Lol, u will find out. Anyway, wanna hang at the mall?

NickXthaXPrez: sure, when?

BndxXGeekxXBabe: Uhhhh…thirty minutes, front entrance.

NickXthaXPrez: Kay, meet yah there. =)

BndxXGeekxXBabe: Kay, see yah then. ;D TTYL 3

I signed out. I looked at my alarm clock, four-thirty P.M. I went downstairs, Kevin and Joe were playing Guitar Hero.

"Yo, I'm going to the mall with Liz in a bit, can you tell mom and dad when they come home?" I distracted them from their game.

"Sure," Kevin replied.

Joe paused the game.

"Dude, when are you just gonna kiss her?" Joe teased.

"Dude, just friends." I said as I marched up the steps. I heard Joe say "Sure" while I was marching. I put some dark jeans and a red and black plaid sweatshirt. I went downstairs, they were still playing.

"Yo, Kev, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure." He dug into his tight jeans, and scoped out his keys," go start the car." He threw me the keys. I started his Scion TC and flipped through the radio stations.

XOXOX

I got out of Kevin's car and waved him good-bye. I spotted Liz waiting outside the mall entrance. She was wearing a jeans mini skirt with leggings and a tank top. Was she beautiful.

'_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends…'_

We went to the Latte Joint I got a bottle of water, she got a French vanilla iced latte.

"So, you broke up with him?" I asked to break the silence.

"Yup, wanna know who I like?"

"Sure."

"Well, he's been my friend since fourth grade. We hang out every day. I just realized…I love him." She smirked and took a sip of her latte. I thought about it for a while. Oh, it's me! I looked at her with amazement.

"You love me?" I said, just trying to make sure.

"Well, yeah, is that a bad thing?" she said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice as she looked at her flip-flops.

"No, 'cause, I love you too." I said as I lifted her chin to look into my eyes. Her ice blue eyes glistened. And there was an unusual glow about her. I think this is the happiest she's ever been. I've had my shares of girlfriends. But it was her who distracted me, I could on think of her the whole time.

She pecked me on the lips. I gave her a full kiss. Bliss went through my soul, electricity to my skin. I never quite felt this way. I like it…

XOXOX

'_When she walks do the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile,_

'_Cause now we're more than friends.'_

_~~~I'll just keep on dreaming,_

_Keep on thinking,_

_Of when we used to be_,

_When we used to be Just Friends…_

The End


End file.
